Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Userboxes
FAVE Can you add Template:FaveEpisode to the list? Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Also, if you just follow the system, you can do it as well. There are so many it'd be so hard to do it alone. Appreciate it! Also, got a new userbox, Template:AMbox. The Flash {talk} 20:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Flash! Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, I figured out why your page is getting screwed up - the FaveEpisode userbox. It'd be best to just remove it. The Flash {talk} 20:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Could you make a Candace and Stacy userbox? they are my favorite female characters on the show? Thanks. Knarrow02 03:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure! The Flash {talk} 03:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The AMbox template has been deleted since all Articles of the Month have been consolidated into the Featured Article status. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Formatting On my User page, I currently have my userboxes at the top of the page, with my "Ryan Stoppable" infobox directly beneath it. I'd like to have it with the infobox on top and then the userboxes, but when I put the code in that way, the userboxes show up to the left of the infobox. Is there any way I can do this without having to manually line it up on the page? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 17:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I tried other ways, but manually lining it was the only way I found, to make it work. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Darn. In that case, I'll just leave it the way I had it - but thanks for the help anyways! -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 03:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) New Icon? Hi there, can we add this to the list, please? I made it myself. ^^ Give peace a chance! 22:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC)User:ShelbyPerry :Sorry, no offence, but that is wierd. Perry in love with Doof? Come On! Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Is that entirely an image? I don't believe I have seen a userbox like that before, cool. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Vacation userbox Could you please make a userbox for people who owns the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation Soundtrack? Knarrow02 06:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Enjoy, though I would have noticed it sooner if you posted it on my user page, and same for most anyone else =b felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) alright, who renamed all of the templates?!?!?! grrrrrrrrrrrrr... :I think some disagreed with the names (especially for shipping) and changed them from things like 'PhinbellaShipper' to 'PhineasandIsabellaShipper' or something like that. [[User:American che|'American che' Oh, look, a flying man...]] Whatcha doin'? 11:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That was the exact reason, but it was moreso the fact that shipping terms are not allowed on any part of the wiki except (on certain ground rules) blogs. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 14:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Changing Userbox Pictures The picture for the userboxes PhineasXIsabella and CandaceXJeremy should be changed. Something like this: '' Poptropica411 22:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I like the current pictures, and probably other people. You can create new templates such as PhineasIsabellaHug or something. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Holiday Favorites Are we going to have a Holiday Favorites soundtrack owner userbox, or does it just fall under the Christmas Vacation one? light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 01:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Are non-hetero pairings aloud? Just asking, hehe... Girl U. Dontno 04:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Alien Heart I didn't see an Alien Heart one. I think there should be one that says "This user's got an alien heart." [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ']] I feel like a kebab. 02:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :You could make your own. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I guess I could... :[[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ']] I feel like a kebab. 02:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I can't get the picture to work... : : : :[[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ']] I feel like a kebab. 02:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :You need to put the brackets around the file name. Remember to add size parameters like |60px]] at the end. Also, for the colors you have to remove the spaces and add #, like you did for the first color. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC)